


Probie

by HiroGio



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroGio/pseuds/HiroGio
Summary: Irina Kroes es la nueva agente de NCIS recién llegada de Holanda, una chica rubia de ojos azules y labios rosados, bastante tímida y muy buena resolviendo acertijos, será la nueva novata del equipo de Gibbs.Su llegada pondrá la vida de Gibbs, de cabeza, luego de que por un descuido en un caso, sea secuestrada y violada por un asesino.Su vida cambia a partir de eso y sólo Gibbs podrá hacer que aquella chica de dulce sonrisa, vuelva.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Jethro Gibbs/Original Female Character(s), Timothy McGee/Original Female Character(s), Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo





	1. Capítulo I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La nueva agente llega a NCIS y hace sonreír a Gibbs.

El elevador se abrió y de él, una alta, delgada y hermosa chica salió. Su coleta rubia se movia en cada paso que daba y sus tacones negros resonaban en el gran cuarto naranja. Tony voltió a ver en su dirección para saber de quien se trataba. Una chica rubia con saco rojo, blusa a rayas y pantalón negro, se acercó a él sonriendo.

-Hola... Busco al agente Gibbs, me dijeron que aquí podría encontrarlo- diio un poco dudosa.

-Hola hermosa, soy el muy especial agente Anthony Dinozzo- coqueteó con ella haciendola sonrojar.

-Dinozzo, regla no. 12- le advirtió Gibbs entrando.

-¿Regla no. 12, jefe?, ¿qué tiene que ver? - preguntó confundido.

-¿cuál es la regla no. 12? - preguntó la rubia confundida al igual que Tony.

-Nunca salgas con un compañero de trabajo - le dijo- soy el agente Jethro Gibbs, tu debes de ser mi nueva agente... ¿Kroes, no? - le extendió la mano a la que ella aceptó gustosamente.

-Así es señor, soy Irina Kroes, un gusto conocerlo - le sonrió a lo que él le correspondió sorprendiendo a su equipo.

-Escuchen todos, ella es la nueva agente que trabajará con nosotros, su nombre es Irina Kroes- la presentó a todo el equipo pero no podía dejar de verla.

\- Hola... Mmmmm... Me pueden llamar Ira si quieren- dijo tímidamente.

-Hola, soy Ziva David, gusto en conocerte - Ziva la saludó felizmente pues sabía que ya no iba a ser la única mujer en el equipo y esperaba con ansias poder tener una relación más allá de ser compañeras de trabajo.

-Timothy McGee, dime Tim, un gusto - se presentó McGee sonriendo.

-Y yo ya te dije mi nombre pero puedes llamarme Tony o bebé - le coqueteó de nuevo.

-Mmm... No creo - le dijo nerviosamente.

-Dinozzo que te dije- le advirtió Gibbs, por segunda ocasión.

-Lo siento jefe- se disculpó.

-Andando, tenemos un cadáver- informó Gibbs a lo que todos, a excepción de Irina, agarraron sus cosas - Kroes, vienes conmigo, los demás vayan en la camioneta - odernó entrando al elevador seguido de los demás. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia empieza en la temporada 3 antes de hiatus


	2. Capítulo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer caso de Irina

El camino a la escena del crimen fue silencioso hasta que Irina pensó romper el silencio.

-Dime, ¿hay algo que deba saber sobre esto? - Refiriéndose a su nuevo empleo.

-Tengo reglas - le respondió encogiendose de hombros.

-¿Cuándo me las dirás? - cuestionó curiosa.

-Luego - le respondió.

Cuando llegaron a la escena del crimen, los demás ya estaban allí. 

-Ten, esto ahora es tuyo - le dijo Gibbs entregándole su gorra, su chamarra de NCIS, su placa y su arma.

-Gracias- en un acto de emoción Irina lo abrazó fuertemente sorprendiendo a todos a su alrededor pero más sorprendidos estaban cuando Gibbs le devolvió el abrazo. Luego de un momento, Irina se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo soltó. - De verdad lo siento- se disculpó sonrojada.

-No hay problema, a trabajar- le dijo.

Caminaron hacia dónde se encontraba el cuerpo y se toparon con Ducky, el médico forense.

-¿Qué tenemos Ducky? - dijo Gibbs llegando a él.

-Herida de bala en la cabeza, entró y salió, murió instantáneamente ... - comenzó a decir hasta que se dio cuenta de Irina - Oh, hola soy el doctor Donald Mallard pero mis amigos me dicen Ducky - le dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola soy Irina Kroes, un gusto en conocerlo - le sonrió.

-El gusto es mio linda, dime ¿de dónde eres? - le preguntó .

-Soy de La Haya, Países Bajos - dijo mostrándole una pulsera con los colores de su bandera.

-Oooh Holanda, hermoso lugar, aunque solo conocí Ámsterdam pero ahí estaba mi cuenta de lo hermoso que era, conoces ... - comenzó a decir.

-Ducky, el caso- lo interrumpió Gibbs visiblemente irritado.

\- Oh si claro, como te dije, el teniente murió instantáneamente, pero hay marcas que muestran que lo movieron. - dijo.

-¡Jefe, tiene que ver esto! - gritó Tony.

Gibbs e Irina se acercaron a él topándose con un pequeño lago con manchas de sangre. 

-Creo que encontramos donde fue asesinado - diio McGee. 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El comienzo de todo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> violencia

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Irina llegó a NCIS. Se volvió gran amiga de Ziva y Abby; Tim y ella se volvieron muy unidos ya que tenían muchas cosas en común; Tony la trataba como una hermana pequeña más que una conquista y Gibbs sonreía siempre que la veía. Era conocida como la chica dulce de NCIS ya que su generosidad e inocencia se había convertido en una razón para que el equipo tuviera la sensación de que debían de protegerla.

Un nuevo caso llegó a NCIS y a diferencia de los demás, éste parecía muy difícil de resolver. Alan Brown, un teniente de la Marina, había decidido que no quería más a su esposa por lo que buscó una amante. Cuando su esposa se enteró y le pidió el divorcio, él se enfureció y la asesinó para luego ir a la casa de su amante, Jamie Smith, otra teniente, para también asesinarlo. Luego de eso, el teniente se dio a la fuga y parecía que había sido borrado de la faz de la tierra.

Un día llegó una nueva pista. Habían visto al teniente en una bodega cerca de Norfolk y el equipo fue hacia él lo más rápido posible.

-McGee, Dinozzo, conmigo; Ziva, atrás; Irina quedate aquí vigilando por si viene - ordenó Gibbs.

Tal y como le ordenó Gibbs, Irina se quedó en la entrada vigilando. Estaba tan sumida vigilando que no se dio cuenta que Brown apareció detrás de ella.

-Grita y te mato - la amenazó apuntando hacia su cabeza. Irina se quedó en shock, no sabía que hacer en ese momento. - Eso es, ahora dame tu arma - Irina hizo lo que él le dijo y ambos se dirigieron a un auto.

Estando adentro, Gibbs escuchó como un auto se iba y todos corrieron hacia él pero ya era tarde, el auto se habia alejado lo suficiente. 

-Jefe, tenemos un problema, se llevó a Irina - le informó McGee levantando el arma y la placa. En ese momento la ira de Gibbs se multiplicó.

El auto se detuvo en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad. Brown obligó a Irina a bajar de él y entrar a la cabaña.

-Irina Kroes, la nueva agente de NCIS, no me imaginé que fueras así de hermosa - le dijo lamiendose los labios.

-Por favor no me hagas nada - le suplicó muerta de miedo.

-Oh, lo siento nena, pero ya es demasiado tarde, ¡a la cama! - le ordenó quitándose la ropa.

En ese momento Irina sabía que su virginidad se iría de la peor forma que existe. 

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel, todo el equipo trataba de encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué tenemos? - preguntó Gibbs entrando al gran cuarto naranja.

-Creo que tengo su ubicación, Irina tiene un rastreador en su chaqueta, si sigue funcionando podré saber donde está en... ¡Listo! Esta en una cabaña afuera de Washington - informó McGee.

-¡Andando! - gritó Gibbs.

Devuelta en la cabaña, Irina gritaba y lloraba mientras aquel hombre le quitaba lo más preciado para ella.

-¡Dejame! - gritaba Irina.

Desde afuera se podían escuchar los gritos de Irina y cuando Gibbs los escuchó, supó de inmediato lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡NCIS! - gritó Dinozzo.

Cuando entraron a la cabaña, fue demasiado tarde, Brown se había escapado y lo único que se escuchaba eran los fuertes sollozos de Irina.

-Se fue, jefe - le informó Dinozzo.

Gibbs se acercó a Irina poco a poco y la cubrió con su chamarra. 

-Llama a una ambulancia - le ordenó a McGee. - Tranquila, ya estas a salvo, ya estas a salvo - le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¡No! ¡Sueltame! - le gritó asustada.

-Tranquila, tranquila, soy yo, Gibbs - le dijo.

-¿Gibbs? - le preguntó dudosa -¿porqué tardaste tanto? Él... Él... Abusó de mí - le dijo llorando en sus brazos.

-Te prometo que lo encontraré y lo mataré - le dijo abrazándola. 


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La promesa de Gibbs

La ambulancia llegó y se llevó a Irina al hospital seguidos de Gibbs y el equipo.

Gibbs estaba furioso, se hizo la culpa de lo que le había pasado y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, no se le quitaba la duda de porque Irina no se defendió.

Con todo el equipo, incluyendo a la directora Shepard, Gibbs esperaba a que el médico les informara sobre el estado de Irina.

-¿Irina Kroes? - preguntó un doctor dirigiéndose a ellos.

-Somos su familia - contestó Ducky. Aunque no eran su familia de sangre, en los últimos meses, todos se habían vuelto una familia para ella.

-De acuerdo, ella está bien a excepción de que tiene unas heridas en su parte íntima pero además de eso, ella está bien, podrá irse a casa en unas horas y me pidió que le dijera a Gibbs que lo quiere con ella - les informó el doctor para luego retirarse.

-Iré a verla - dijo Gibbs dirigiendose a su habitación.

Cuando entró, se encontró con Irina llorando. 

-¿Irina? - le preguntó acercándose a ella.

-¿Gibbs? - le preguntó entre sollozos - Gracias ... - susurró.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó confundido.

-Por llegar y salvarme, aunque fuera un poco tarde - le dije abriendo sus brazos para abrazarlo. Gibbs entendió la referencia y la abrazó fuertemente - estaré bien, ¿lo sabes? - le dije segura de sí misma.

-Lo se, solo ... Quiero apoyarte - le dijo dándole un beso en su frente.

-¿Sabes Gibbs? Siempre te he querido ... Y ... Se que está la regla no. 12 pero ... Si antes tal vez podríamos tener una oportunidad, ahora todo se fue a la basura ... Me tocaron y no se si puedo volver a estar con un hombre ...- le confesó llorando. 

-Oh, Irina ... Yo ... No se que decir ... - le dijo.

-No importa Gibbs, ya no ... Tengo miedo ... Y nunca me había sentido así- le dijo tratando de no llorar.

-Algún día, esto será un mal recuerdo y seguirás tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado y cuando estés lista para aceptar a un hombre en tu vida de nuevo ... Me gustaría ser el primero - le dije sonriendo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Sientes algo por mí? - le preguntó sorprendida.

-Siento mucho cariño hacia ti ... Pero estoy seguro que mientras más pase el tiempo ... Ese cariño se volverá amor - le dió un beso en su cabeza - ahora descansa, yo tengo que encontrar a ese maldito y asesinarlo - le dijo llendóse.

-Te prometo que algún día te haré feliz de nuevo - susurró viéndola acomodarse en la cama para luego salir de la habitación. 


End file.
